


Things we hold dear

by dovsoul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Being an Asshole, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Multi, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovsoul/pseuds/dovsoul
Summary: New enemy arrives and new adventure begins. So this will be one thrilling and love story with lot complications and plots. It will contain of happy and sad moments, and some things are different from the real show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> New enemy arrives and new adventure begins. So this will be one thrilling and love story with lot complications and plots. It will contain of happy and sad moments, and some things are different from the real show.

It was dark outside. Nothing could be seen, but some shadows walking down the streets. It was nearly 3am and the former Evil Queen couldn't bring herself to sleep. And she wasn't thinking about anything, or at least anything that she could explain, but there was hard feeling lying on her chest. She lost everything. Her mother was expelled to Wonderland once more, after she tried to become the Dark One herself, Robin was killed in some manner of speaking by her own sister, and her father was killed by her. Henry... he has grown up. And became so mature, and she finally could feel that he loves her, but he loved Emma more, or at least spending time with her. He ws hardly ever at his old house- their house. She knew that everything was at some point her fault, but did she deserved losing everyone? She lost her Daniel even before she became The Evil Queen. She sighed and took one more sleeping pill.  
××××××

Henry woke up. It was 7am, and he had to hurry if he wanted to be in school on time. There was a lot of problems in school lately, but he hadn't wanted to discuss them with his mothers, because they would over react. But some girls, some sluts, have been acting rude towards Violet, his baby girl, and he couldn't stand it. But there was nothing that he was able to do, he couldn't hit them, they were girls after all.  
When he entered a classroom he sat next to his girlfriend, and kissed her cheek gently. No real kissing in public places, that was the deal. He could see some of the girls staring at them, and laughing. He was feeling anger growing inside of him, but he tried to stay calmed. And then, one of them, just like that, made her way to them.  
'' Hi. '' she said casually with smirk on her face. Henry couldn't help but notice how stunning she was with those big blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked away immediately.  
' What do you want? ' he asked showing how annoyed he was with her talking to them.  
She giggled. Was she making fun of them?  
' Nothing much. Nothing from you at least. Violet, will you come to my birthday party tonight? ' blonde asked.  
Couple looked at each other with noticeble confusion on both of their faces. Blonde laughed once again, but without saying anything this time.  
' I... I don't think so. ' she said finally.  
' She won't come alone. I'll go with her. ' boy said.  
' My, my. Love birds together once more. I don't mind it. Just show up. ' she said and walked away.  
' What was that? ' Violet asked clearly upset.

' Listen, I know that you don't want to go, neither do I, but this is the best way to show them that they can't hurt us. ' he said gently.  
' Fine... 'Violet said.  
××××××  
Gold felt a strong presence of magic. But where? And more importantly, from who? Hyde was defeated, their son gave up on killing Emma, his mother, well... this didn't feel like her magic. Cora was in Wonderland, Hades dead... and the magic that was filling the air was dark. But there was something else about it, but he couldn't define it and yet sensation was so familiar to him. Was it someone who he met during his long life time but forgot about? That could be possible. For now, it's better to keep quiet about this. He had enough problems already. His wife and son left im after all this mess, that mostly was his fault, and now they are living together... without him. But he will bring them back... He surely will.


End file.
